


Appt

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prince Ignis brings his first friend over.





	Appt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think imma make a series of unrelated FFXV roleswap AUs. Feel free to suggest a pair, though fair warning it might go slashy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“It’s not that clean at the moment,” Ignis says for no particular reason; he just feels _nervous_ , even though he knows he shouldn’t. It’s not because of Noctis. He feels more comfortable with Noctis than he ever has with anyone, and that’s including men he’s known his whole life. Noctis glances sideways at him.

“It’s probably way cleaner than my place.” Which is probably also true. Ignis has never been over to Noctis’ flat, but he has seen the inside of Noctis’ locker and the way Noctis writes his notes, and they’re all an utter mess. He would’ve never gotten away with his lazy disregard for order if he’d grown up in the Citadel. But he was raised with a luxury Ignis never had: common _freedom._

“It’s not much. I only moved out of the Citadel a few months ago to get my own space, but as I didn’t want to dip into crown funds...”

“Ignis, quit worrying. You’re talking to a guy who lives in a tiny flat with a dad who’s never there. I’m sure your place is clean and homely and... whatever.”

Ignis nods but still feels like fidgeting. He adjusts his bag at his side, then smoothes out his tie, absently plucking at his uniform even though it’s crisply ironed and fully buttoned. Beside him, Noctis is rumpled and careless. In a way, they’re polar opposites. In other ways, they just _click_. They always seem to get along just fine, but Ignis has never brought a friend home before. He’s never _had_ a friend that wasn’t on the royal payroll. And Noctis isn’t anything like his retainers.

Noctis actually whistles when a sleek black car finally pulls up in front of the school. Most of their peers have already gone home for the day, but Ignis said he’d be a little late, mainly because he knew he’d have to wake Noctis up after their last period, which took a while, and a little because now it’s quieter and there are less people to ogle him. Ignis opens the back door like a chauffer and gestures Noctis inside.

Noctis shuffles in, Ignis swiftly following. As soon as the door’s closed, the driver turns around, fixing them both with a large smile. “Is this the new best bud I’ve heard so much about?”

Ignis is instantly mortified. But Noctis just dons a casual grin and answers, “That’s me. Noctis Caelum; nice to meet you.”

“Prompto Argentum,” Prompto throws back. “Prince Ignis’ advisor. And driver. And whatever else he needs.” Before Noctis can ask what that entails, Prompto turns his attention to Ignis and asks, “Does Gladio know you’re bringing over a commoner?” Ignis completely tenses up, horrified, even though Prompto tells Noctis, “No offense meant; s’just a safety thing, you know?”

“And Gladio’s what, the bodyguard?” Noctis replies like it’s nothing. “Damn, and here I thought I was gonna get his highness all alone. So much for my evil assassination plan.”

While Ignis tries to sink down right through the seat cushions, Prompto lets out a rich laugh. “Hey, he’s funny, Iggy. Maybe he’ll be good for you—loosen you up, you know?”

“Iggy?” Noctis interjects, turning a sly grin on Ignis. “Can I call you that, or will I get thrown in jail?”

Ignis has never been so embarrassed in his entire life. He feels like the nickname is completely undignified and wants nothing more than to rewind time and make Prompto take it back, along with the rest of the whole conversation. It takes a good deal of inner strength to fight through the shame and tell Prompto steadily, “Just drive, please.”

Knowing his prince’s limits, Prompto nods and goes back to the wheel. He finally pulls out of their spot, but he still asks the rearview mirror, “So, what’re you guys gonna do today?”

Ignis doesn’t know. He’d assumed study. He’s never really _hung out_ with boys his own age before. Noctis answers for him, “Game, eat, and maybe fall asleep on what I’m expecting to be the comfiest couch in Insomnia.”

While Ignis blushes at the thought of Noctis falling asleep on his couch, Prompto chuckles, “Well, it’s a nice apartment, but don’t expect the fineries of the Citadel. Our humble prince bought himself normal furniture for this one, instead of all the silk furniture handcrafted by a hundred pure virgins the Citadel has.” 

Noctis laughs. Ignis is seriously considering firing Prompto, never mind that they’ve known each other since they were children and are as close as it gets. Probably too close. He can’t bring himself to look over at Noctis, but when he feels a hand land on top of his, that changes. He glances over to find Noctis smiling warmly at him. Noctis squeezes his palm, quietly reassuring him. It makes Ignis feel foolish for getting so uptight about their teasing in the first place. It’s just... all really new to him.

When they finally reach Ignis’ apartment building, he’s dying to get out of the car. As they do, Prompto tells them, “You kids have fun.” To which Ignis tries not to groan.

Noctis smiles and answers, “Thanks.” Ignis is relieved when Prompto drives off. He has a harder time than usual finding his keys in his bag. 

He lets them in. They get into the elevator, conspicuously quiet. They ride up to his floor, get off, and Ignis lets them into his apartment. Noctis kicks off his shoes and wanders right through.

He has a long look around. He takes in everything—the large television, the neatly organized games in a shelf beside it, the gleaming kitchenette and the spotless glass coffee-table. It’s reasonably tidy, but Ignis didn’t have a chance to dust and mop up like he wanted to yesterday—he wound up having too many council reports to go through with Prompto. And sometimes he’ll come home to find Gladio’s muddy footprints bee-lining to his fridge. 

After a long moment, Noctis strolls over to drop his bag on the couch. He plops down, looking completely at home, and turns his bright blue eyes on Ignis. He asks, “So, Iggy, wanna try the real best friend test—Justice Monster Party?”

Inside, Ignis is glowing. With the cool composure of a prince, he answers, “Sure.”


End file.
